


It's Been A While

by mishaminion42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, Sensitive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaminion42/pseuds/mishaminion42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is looking for many things, his feathery friend being one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest anything you'd like too see or rather read in this fic and I will most definitely think about adding it.  
> Also this is my first piece on here soo be nice if you wan to.  
> spn doesn't belong to me.  
> It is also an experiment.  
> sorry it short...like Dean

AU Supernatural.

(This little thing honestly has nothing to do with the story I just liked it so I kept it.)

So this all started in a crowded place....where a man with extraordinary emerald-forest green eyes and short sandy brown hair wearing ragged blue jeans and an old tee with a beaten flannel, looking aimlessly through the crowd, met and maintained eye contact with a mysterious man who had eyes bold as sapphires and deep as oceans, but nevertheless looked wise and tired, he had short dark hair a little wavy, wearing a black suit and a bold blue tie on top of which he wore a trench coat, a tan trench coat.

* * *

Dean and Sam never really went places other than going on a hunt or back to the bunker, now that the angels fell they didn't really ever go on hunts, unless Garth needed help then Dean would go and Kevin would look after Sam. They, by they I mean mostly Dean, were looking hopelessly for their trench-coat wearing friend. Having Crowley locked up in the demon dungeon, Deans worries went mostly to Sam, Cas, Kevin and Garth...but Garth mostly found some way to avoid getting killed...freaky guy.

Sam was in terrible shape because of the Demon Trials and trying to make a human Crowley. Dean worried about him, he always has, he’s his baby brother. But Sam is there, under the same roof, safe. However Cas on the other hand is amongst some cast-out angels from Heaven that would rather see him dead, Dean couldn't even fathom the idea of Cas being dead, so no matter how many nights stayed up, meals he’s missed, or how many bottles of beer or alcohol were laying around...

He had to find Cas.

* * *

“Hey, Sammy! I’m going out for a supply run, be back in an hour or so!” Dean yelled before shutting Sam’s bedroom door to hear his brother reply.

“Okay...Dean wait..pick up some honey chamomile tea, my throat is really sore from the trials and...well you know...coughing up blood.” Sam said to Dean before he closed the door to his room.

“I would make a sarcastic-smart-ass remark to that but you look like crap so yeah I’ll pick some up for you.” Dean said closing the door.

Dean grabbed his jacket, the keys to the Impala, as well as his phone, he got in his car and left for the store. He blasted his music, Metallica, with his off key singing and off beat steering wheel drumming.

Soon he pulled into the parking lot of the store he needed to go to. He sat there for a little while thinking about all that has happened, between Sam doing the trials, Cas and the Angels falling, and half-human half-hell spawn that Crowley is now because of the Demon trials. Dean had no idea where Cas was or if he had his grace or his wings. He was worried, beyond worried.

"Cas, I don't know if you can hear me, I've prayed to you every day since the Angels fell, what, has it been a month now? Cas, buddy, I need you here, I can't do this alone. Sam thinks that I can but I can't. I need you, Castiel. Please just give me a sign that you're okay." Dean said to Cas but for all he knew he was talking to himself.

But nothing happened, no sign. Nothing.

* * *

He sighed to himself temporarily giving up on his quest looking for a sign that Cas is okay. He walks into the supermarket grabs what Sam has requested, then looking around for what they needed.

Finally,  he's in the aisle of the last thing on his mental list. It was at the end of the aisle.

He has this gut feeling to look up, so he does.

And there it is.

Two blue eyes.

 

 


	2. I Found You.

"Cas.....CAS!?!" Dean yelled down the aisle, fellow customers looking at him to be quiet.

He just gave them a dirty look, which expressed "back off".

His attention went back to Cas, who was now half way down the aisle to meet Dean. Dean saw the big smile on his face. And something else.

"Dean..." Cas said in barely even a whisper but it spoke volumes to Dean.

"Cas.. I thought...I was so worried with the other Angels and everything." Dean managed to say with a heart beating fast.

"I was worried I would have never found...you." Cas said choking on the last part, and thats when Dean realized that Castiel had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, its okay. Let me just buy what I have here and lets go back home." Dean said not realizing he said home instead of the bunker.  

"Home?" Cas repeated cautiously to Dean.

"Well...yeah while I was looking for you...I uh...kinda made you a room. So its your home too, I guess." Dean replied mostly looking at the floor.

"Oh, well, thank you Dean." Cas replied as they headed to the cashier.  

Once they get to the cashier Dean places everything on the checkout stand. When he's finished Cas's stomach growls.

"Heya Cas, are you hungry? Dean chuckled out.

"I..I don't understand why that's funny, Dean." Castiel said with an expression that made Dean laugh even more and not really realizing how much he had missed his best friend.

"I've missed you, Cas." Dean managed to say in between laughs.

Cas just smiled. Which made Dean smile too.

"It's almost dinner time anyway so if you can wait we can all eat together at the bunker." Dean said to Cas while he grabbed the groceries and walked out to the parking lot to find the Impala.

Castiel’s eyes brightened when he saw the Impala, and for a little bit he felt mildly okay. He wouldn't ever tell Dean that, no he couldn't he was afraid, he knew that, he just wasn’t sure why.

They got to the impala after Dean put the groceries in the back of the car.

They hit a stop light and Dean looked over to Cas, really looked at him.

By the time he had a question the light turned green.

Another time then. Dean thought to himself

* * *

They pulled into the back of the bunker and into the garage. Dean turned the Impala off and looked at Cas.

“Hey..uh.. Cas its really nice having you back, man. I hope you know that.” Dean said while looking at Cas in the eyes.

“Yes, of course Dean. I know.” Cas replied with a small smile.

Dean grabbed all of the bags of groceries from the local market and started walking to the door of the bunker, then turned around at the door and said to his friend “You must want to take a shower and change or whatnot so why don’t you say hi to Sam while I put these away. Or you could check out your room, Sammy might be asleep.” then he walked inside with Cas following behind.

On his way to the kitchen he showed Castiel his new room, hoping he would like it and start calling this home, not remembering all the nights he’s spent in there praying to Cas.

Or the journal of poetry no one knows about.

“Thank you, Dean, for everything” Castiel said as Dean was walking out his bedroom door.

“Cas, remember what I said. We’re family.” Dean replied with a wink.

Once Dean left Castiel took off his trench coat and suit jacket. He sat on the bed and layed down, thats when he felt the rectangular shape of the book. He pulled it out and began to look at its exterior, it was a brown leather with Dean’s initials etched out on the cover it was bound with an old glue that was turning yellow with age, it was held together by a piece of string. It wasn’t incredibly nice looking but it looked like Dean’s which made Cas smile.

Without thinking about what would happen he untied the string, and opened the cover and wasn't too surprised with what he found.

It was a series of entries and poems for Castiel, he didn’t fully understand the concept of it.

Either way he began reading the entries

_September 14, 2014_

_Cas. Sam and I have been trying to find ways to reverse what has happened to you and the angels also his situation is getting worse. I haven’t given up on you man. I’m sorry for everything that has happened to you because of me. I’m sorry Castiel. I’m so sorry._

Castiel’s heart was swarming with emotions he didn’t know what to think. But there was this heavy warmth that he couldn’t identify so he didn’t put much thought into it.

He flipped through many pages the journal was almost full. He was conflicted with whether or not he should confront Dean or keep it to read more of.

However he didn’t have time to decide anything because Dean was standing in the doorway.

“I see you’ve found my writing.” Dean said with no accusation. “I can’t really get mad at you because I was the one who left it in here.”

“I-Don’t blame yourself for the things that have happened to me. In the end I was the one who made those choices. Also, I only read that one page.” Cas replied.

“Can I have it back?” Dean asked almost afraid of something.

“Of course Dean, it is yours.” Cas smiled.

“Thanks, I mean one day hopefully, you can read the whole thing.” Dean said “Okay, enough of the chick-flick moment, let’s get you cleaned up and get some food in ya.”

 

 


End file.
